In the related art, there has been known a port mirroring technique for generating a mirror packet by duplicating a packet transmitted/received to/from a target VM (Virtual Machine) via a specific port of a virtual switch, and transferring the mirror packet to a monitor VM via another port.
As for the related art, for example, there is a technique in which, based on set control information, a packet that belongs to traffic to be collected is duplicated, modified to identify a flow for packet collection, and transferred to a predetermined traffic analysis device.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-223191.